


I May Have Written One More Book

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Goosebumps (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: I wrote this in like 5 minutes. Its about how close Stine and Zach have gotten and Zach's reaction to Hannah coming back.
Relationships: Zach Cooper/ Hannah Stine





	I May Have Written One More Book

It was the end of the school day as Zach closed his locker and put his backpack on his back and walked down the hallway and met up with Stine. Ever since Hannah sacrificed herself and he began dating Zach’s aunt, they have become a lot closer, like father and son almost.  
When they passed a man, “hello, Mr. Stine”  
“Hello, Mr. Black”  
“Who was that?” asked Zach  
“The new drama teacher”  
They walk quietly down the hallway when Zach spoke up, “can I ask you something?”  
“Of, course”  
“Do you miss her?”  
Stine smiled, “not a day goes by that I don’t think of her”  
They stop walking and as he continues, “but she will always be in here” he says as he points to his head, “and in there” he points to Zach’s heart, “and right here,” he points to Zach’s head.  
“And in here” Stine says as he points to his heart  
Zach nods knowing he was right.  
“And, also right over there” Stine said as he pointed to the door  
Zach was confused and turned towards the door and saw Hannah, as she came in through the door. The sunlight behind her made her look like an angel, with her hair down, and smile on her face.   
Zach was speechless and couldn’t believe it, when Stine told him, “I may have written one more book,” as he pulls out a manuscript from his bag.   
Zach smiled and ran toward Hannah, “Hannah” he said and they kissed and hugged.  
“You…you’re…you’re real? You came back?”  
“I had to…you owe me a dance” she said with a smile  
As they were talking Stine grabbed a lighter and lit the manuscript on fire and threw it in a trash bin.   
Zach and Hannah turn to him and smiled. Hannah whispers “thank you,”  
Stine smiles back at her, and nods. He was so happy to see his daughter so happy.   
Zach grabs her hand, “come on, let’s go”   
They head to the door, and Zach turns to Stine, and is still speechless, and Stine smiles and nods at him with a no problem look.  
Zach opens the door and let’s Hannah go out first and then he walks out as Stine watches them and knew they will be alright. He trusted Zach, and knew how much he cared for Hannah.   
He grabbed his bag and walked down the hall to the teacher lounge to grab his coat and keys and headed home.


End file.
